teentitansfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
"Speedy's Origin" transcript
Prologue: The Jump City streets Overload is stomping around all over the place. Overload: Sounds Screaming In Fear Robin: "Overload, I can think about 16 good reasons why you're not getting away with it!" Robin: "1, Starfire: 2, Raven: 3, Cyborg: 4, Beast Boy: 5, Terra: 6, Speedy: 7, Aqualad: 8, Bumblebee: 9, Mas: diez (10), Menos: once (11), Wildebeest: 12, Hot Spot: 13, Thunder: 14, Lightning: 15, Super Boy: 16!" Robin: "No matter how long you do the math, it all adds up to you going way down." Robin: "Titans, go!" Robin and the other Titans begin fighting against Overload. Fade to a black screen..... Boy’s Version of the "Teen Titans" Theme Song Playing In Background Beast Boy: (off screen) I will obey the traffic rules Teen Titans! I will eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans! earthquakes, lightning, fire, dad, grammar, math, science, social studies there’s nothing I am afraid of Teen Titans go! Continues Playing In Background Beast Boy: holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, holler my name.... Teen Titans Half your troubles will be gone Teen Titans Papa's schedule control Mama's weight control Wishes are endless Teen Titans go! Music Playing In Background Beast Boy: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, teen titans! Fade to another black screen..... Scene 1: Downtown Jump City Overload: Continues Robin: (throwing his Birdarang and Exploding Discs at Overload) "Hiyah-uh!" Starfire: "Take this and that, you terrible evil electrifying monster!" Raven: "I know exactly how to handle him." Raven: "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's powers causes a big heavy tar tank to levitate, and black tar spills out, and it splatters right on Overload. Cyborg: "Time for me and my Sonic Cannon to take you down!" Beast Boy transforms into a cheetah. Terra: "It's time to take this no good son of a creep to prison!" Terra uses her geo-kinetic powers to defend herself against Overload. Speedy uses his arrows to shoot at Overload, Aqualad uses his water powers to create a tidal wave, Bumblebee uses her electrifying powers, Mas Y Menos use their speed powers, Wildebeest uses his powerful charge attacks and Hot Spot uses his flame powers as well too. Overload is now knocked out by the Titans powerful attack combos. The Jump City Police Army show up, tie Overload around his entire body with ropes, and take him off to prison. Robin: "Good work, team, now let's go back to our tower and find out about our next mission." Aqualad: "Good thing too, 'cause us Titans East need to go back to our own tower as well." Bumblebee, Aqualad, Hotspot, Wildebeest and Mas Y Menos begin heading off for Titans Headquarters. Mas: ""Hey, Speedy, ¿vienes?" Speedy: "Uh, sure, I'll catch up with you guys later on." Menos: "Muy bien, si tú lo dices." The other Titans East members go back to Titans East Headquarters. Beast Boy: "Hey, Speedy, what's going on?" Speedy: "15 years ago, an evil monster named Shadow Demon put a terrible curse on all 3 of my cousins, he tortured them for some weird information, but they never gave in, and it was way back when I was known by my real name, Roy Harper, right before I became Speedy and joined the Titans East." Robin: "Wow, those really are the things you remember about your past, present and future." Speedy heads off to go back to Titans East Headquarters. Scene 2: Titans Headquarters Beast Boy is washing dishes while Robin and Cyborg are playing Gamestation 3, Starfire, Raven and Terra are reading their books. Alarm Beeping Robin: "Titans, trouble!" The 6 Teen Titans members run right over to the video screen. Beast Boy: "Who's it this time? Brother Blood?" Starfire: "Mad Mod?" Raven: "Control Freak?" Cyborg : "Mumbo?" Terra: "Slade or Red X?" Robin: "I don't know, But I'm gonna find out who's on this video screen." Robin turns on the video screen, and Cinderblock shows up on it. Robin: "It's Cinderblock, Titans, let's move out!" Scene 3: Back outside the Jump City streets Cinderblock: In Fury Robin: "You're not walking outta here, Cinderblock, not without another fight." Robin: "Titans, go!" Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and the Titans East begin fighting against Cinderblock. Starfire: "Take this and that!" Robin: "And some of those and some of that!" Speedy: "In honor of my past, present and future, you're going down!" Speedy shoots his arrows right at Cinderblock, and Cinderblock is still charging at them. Raven: "You're going down, way down." Raven: "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The floating crates land right on Cinderblock, knocking him out cold. Terra: "Time for me to finish the job!" Terra uses her geo-kinetic powers and gets rid of Cinderblock. Beast Boy: "Yes, finally, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload are history!" Robin: "Now let's all go back home to get some relaxation." Scene 4: Back in Titans Headquarters Beast Boy: (from inside Titans Headquarters) "Well, it's good to be back home again." Robin: "Yep, not 1 single enemy to get us worried about." Starfire: "It is a good thing Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload are in the Jail house." Raven: "Well, good riddance." Cyborg: "At least it's silent again." Beast Boy: "I wonder how Speedy's doing." Terra: "He's probably doing fine by the way." Robin: "Whatever he's doing, he's still brave and heroic." Fade to another black screen...... Voice cast members end credits *Scott Menville as Robin (voice) *Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Raven (voice) *Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice) *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice) *Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice) *Mike Erwin as Speedy (voice) *Wil Wheaton as Aqualad (voice) *T'keyah Crystal Keymah as Bumblebee (voice) *Freddy Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices) *S. Scott Bullock as Thunder (voice) *Quinton Flynn as Lightning (voice) *Tom Kenny as Mumbo (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Super Boy (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Wildebeest, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload (voices) *Bumper Robinson as Hot Spot (voice) Beast Boy: T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans, let's go T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let's go T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let’s go…… Memorial dedications Dedicated to the loving memories of Tony Jay (1933-2006), Glenn Shadix (1952-2010) and Michael Clarke Duncan (1957-2012), may they both rest in heavenly peace and have a good life in the heaven skies, we’ll never forget about their talented voice work. Category:Season 6 transcripts